


VID: Нечто большее

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [23]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, Fanvids, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Пропущенная сцена из Игры, Хелен предлагает Клаудии работу после того, как ее выперли из Центра. По идее, до этого Клаудия уже работала на Кристин, но не знала о ее секретном проекте с аномалиями.Исходники: Primeval (106); фансабы; сделано в Avidemux и Subtitle Workshop





	VID: Нечто большее

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [VID: Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751200) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



пароль: primeval

_24 ноября 2015_


End file.
